elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
The Eras: An overview of the various eras: #The First Era typically refers to the Cyrodillic Empire. #The Second Era is the time between the Cyrodillic Empire and the rise of Tiber Septim Collected Essays on Dwemer History and Culture. Chapter 1: Marobar Sul and the Trivialization of the Dwemer in Popular Culture. #The Third Era is the Empire of Tamriel, ruled by the Septim Dynasty, and lasts 433 years. #The Fourth Era is the era that occurs after the end of the Septim Dynasty. First Era Undetermined Date/Works In Progress *Daggerfall defeats the Akaviri invasion ("If Daggerfall had not spent its first thousand years preparing for the battles of the next thousand years, it is indeed conceivable that the Iliac Bay today might be Akavarian.") A History of Daggerfall *Goblins drive the Dwarves out of Hammerfell King Edward 1E 20 *The earliest recordings of the Psijic Order is recorded, telling the tale of the renowned Breton sage and author Voernet, traveling to the Isle of Artaeum to meet with Iachesis, the Ritemaster of the Psijics. Fragment: On Aertum 1E 113 *Beginning of Nordic King Harald's rule. Harald is the first Historic Nordic ruler. 1E 221 *end of Nordic King Harald's rule IE 240 *'(Speculation)' Beginning of the Skyrim Conquests, with the annexation of Morrowind and High Rock 1E 242 *Alessia, her demigod lover, Morihaus-Breath-of-Kyne, and Pelinal Whitestrake, start the Cyrodiilic human uprising against the Ayleid. Shezzar and the Divines The Last King of the Ayleids 1E 243 *White Gold Tower falls. This is seen as the symbolic end of the Ayleid empire. The Last King of the Ayleids Shezzar and the Divines 1E 263 *Several Ayleid princes continue to rule, as vassals of the new Empress. The Last King of the Ayleids From here until IE 498, Ayeleids would continue to have minor influence, in what can be called the "Late Ayeleid Period". 1E 264 *First recorded use of Daggerfall to describe the Capital in Iliac Bay, however, "there is sufficient archeological evidence to suggest that it existed as much as a thousand years before that" A History of Daggerfall 1E 266 *The Apotheosis of Alessia The Chronicles of the Holy Brothers of Marukh, Volume IV: The Cleansing of the Fane *Alessian articles and Calendars begin from this year. The Chronicles of the Holy Brothers of Marukh, Volume IV: The Cleansing of the Fane *Belharza the Man-Bull is appointed Emporer by the Elder Council. *Belharza becomes the Second Emporer of the Alessian Empire. 1E 361 *Alessians gain control of the Empire, and enforce the Alessian Doctines of Marukh throughout the Empire. The Last King of the Ayleids Rislav the Righteous (Mentions the Alessian Doctrines) *Ayeleid lordships are outlawed. The Last King of the Ayleids *Little resistance to this, and so most Ayeleids simply left Cyrodiil, and many are absorbed into the native population of Elves in Valenwood The Last King of the Ayleids * 1E 369 *The Wild Hunt takes place, and King Borgas of Winterhold is killed. A History of Daggerfall *War of Succession begins. A History of Daggerfall *Skyrim loses its holdings in High Rock and Morrowind. 1E 376 *The traditional rule of Redguard's emporers is overthrown. Each successive emporer, though they maintained the status of figurehead of the empire, had their powers very much reduced. Since then, 300 years of almost continuous civil war ensues betwee the provincial lords, warrior monks and brigands, all fighting each other for land and power. Redguards, Their History and Their Heroes 1E 393 *The Holy Brothers of Marukh lead by Abbott Cosmas to Malada, with the intent of cleansing it. The Chronicles of the Holy Brothers of Marukh, Volume IV: The Cleansing of the Fane Marukh is mentioned in "On Oblivion" 1E 420 *The Pact of Chieftains is signed formally Pocket Guide to the Empire - 1st Edition: Skyrim *Formal end of the Skyrim conquests with this signing. 1E 448 *Rislav Larich - future King of Skingrad, is born, son of King Mhorus. Rislav the Righteous *Queen Lynada, Islav's mother, dies shortly after giving birth to her son. Rislav the Righteous IE 461 *Rislav Larich is mentioned as part of the rolls of honour for the coronation of Emporer Gorieus. Rislav the Righteous IE 472 *The Kingdoms of Skingrad and Kvatch had formerly been at war with one another, but peace is declared in this year. Rislav the Righteous *It can presume that the children, Islav and Belene, daughter of King Justinius of Kvatch were married here to make peace. Rislav the Righteous IE 478 *Battle of Sungard : the High Chieftain of Skyrim (Kjoric the White) is killed by Emporer Gorieus Rislav the Righteous *Rislav Larich is known to be in Kvatch, with Belene. Rislav the Righteous *A great plague sweeps through Cyrodiil, wiping out King Mhorus and the rest of the Larich family, excepting Dorald, who had survived, as he was in Imperial City, as a priest of Marukh. Rislav the Righteous *Dorald returns home and assumes the throne of King of Skingrad. Rislav the Righteous *Dorald cedes the kingdom of Skingrad to the Empire, as he had been taught by the Alessian monks of Marukh that "to resist the Empire was to resist the Gods" Rislav the Righteous *Rislav Larich rides from Kvatch with his wife and two dozen of the King of Kvatch's cavalry, which he defeats easily, as the guards hated the new ruler. He kills Dorald, and is crowned King of Kvatch. Rislav the Righteous *Rislav Larich vows to fight Emporer Gorieus, despite having little experience at either warfare or kingship. When Gorieus arrives, he tells him that his force is "too large for Skingrad" and to "Next time, write before you come." Rislav the Righteous *Rislav defeats the army of the Emporer, using archers to pick of an army that has no choice but to follow him. Rislav the Righteous *The Direnni clan is inspired by these evens and starts making plans to rebel. Rislav the Righteous IE 479 *Raven Direnni outlaws the Alyssian Reform ? IE 480 *Aiden Direnni won a famous battle against the Alessians The Final Lesson A History of Daggerfall IE 482 *Raven Direnni secures final victory of the reformists at Glenumbria Moors. A History of Daggerfall A History of Daggerfall *"The Last King of the Ayeleids" joins the battle at Glenumbria Moors, on the side of the Derenni clan was decisively defeated by the Alessians. The Last King of the Ayleids Nenalata is a possible resting place for this final Ayeleid king, although this is uncertain. The Last King of the Ayleids A History of Daggerfall 1E 500 (Approximation): *A song is made about Wulfharth of Atmora. Following the death of King Hoag Merkiller of the Alessian armies at Glenumbria Moors, Wulfharth is made King following the Pact of Chieftains. The Five Songs of King Wulfharth 1E 609 *King Thagore of Daggerfall defeats the army of Glenpoint. A History of Daggerfall *Daggerfall becomes "the preeminant economic, cultural, and military force in southern High Rock. A position the kingdom has precariously kept ever since." A History of Daggerfall *Mansel Sesnit becomes prominent in Redguard society. Redguards, Their History and Their Heroes 1E 617 *Mansel Sesnit is assassinated, and a commoner takes over the government. Randic Thorn continues Sesnit's work, solidifying much of the Empire Redguards, Their History and Their Heroes 1E 668 *Theory: (by Borgusilus Mailer, Historian) that the Dwemer enclaves were called together by one of their powerful philosopher-sorcers, possibly "Kagmak", to embark on a great journey, one of such sublime profundity that they abandoned all their cities and lands to join the quest to foreign climes as an entire culture. Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part VI: Chimarvamidium *It is supposed that the "Sun's Death" event greatly affected the Nirnroot plant species. Nirnroot Missive IE 700 *Battle of Red Mountain Date Unreferenced *Disappearance of the Dwarves. Date Unreferenced * War of the First Council ends: A Religious conflict between the secular Dunmer Houses Dwemer and Dagoth and the orthodox Dunmer Houses Indoril, Redoran, Dres, Hlaalu, and Telvanni. The First Council was the first pan-Dunmer governing body, which collapsed over disputes about sorceries and enchantments practiced by the Dwemer and declared profane by the other Houses." War of the First Council 1E 720 *Frandar Hunding (Redguard), was born. Redguards, Their History and Their Heroes 1E 737 *Randic Thorn dies Redguards, Their History and Their Heroes 1E 760 *Divad The Singer, Son of Frandar Hunding (Hunding), and "most well known of Redguard heroes", was born in this year. Divad the Singer 1E 771 *Divad the Singer enters the "Hall of the Virtues of War" and begins his training there Divad the Singer 1E 776 *Divad the Singer leaves the "Hall of the Virtues of War" in anger, breaks his swords, and vows to "become an acrobat in a travelling circus. Divad the Singer 1E 800 (Appox). *Is it suggested that Wayrest was founded at this time. Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay 1E 803 *Redguards arrive from their homeland to the Iliac Bay (Daggerfall area). ? Pocket Guide to the Empire - 1st Edition:Cyrodiil IE 937 *Gaiden Shinji (Blademaster) is quoted as saying "The best techniques are passed on by the survivors". The Elder Scrolls: Arena 1E 940 *First official historical reference to Wayrest, a letter by King Joile, to Gaiden Shinji of the Order of Diagna, which reads: "The orcs have been much plaguing the Wayresters and impeding traffic to the heart of that land Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay 1E 950 *The Seige of Orsinium begins. The War of Betony The Pig Children Newgate's War of Betony 1E 973 *The memory stone of Makela Leki is found at Bankorai Pass in this yearm, which depicted the Battle at Bankorai Pass From The Memory Stone of Makela Leki 1E 980 *The combined armies of Daggerfall, Sentinel, and the Order of Diagna combine, causing the fall of Orsinium From The Memory Stone of Makela Leki A History of Daggerfall Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay The Wolf Queen The War of Betony The Pig Children Newgate's War of Betony 1E 1100 *Farangel Gardner, from a successful mercantile family, is proclaimed as the first King of Wayrest after being accepted by ambassadors from the Camorian Empire. The city would then have four major dynasties in later times: that of Gardner, Cumberland, Horley, and finally Septim. '' Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay 1E 1427 *Battle of Duncreigh Bridge: The "famous victory" of Anticlere's Duke over the neighboring hamlet of Sensford is celebrated in High Rock each year by the people marching down Senseford's main street. This results in numerous injuries on both sides even when it doesn't provoke a brief war between the two "knightly orders" of the two villages. The battle itself achieved nothing, because both villages still boast about their ruling families' antique lineage. Pocket Guide to the Empire - Part 1:High Rock 1E 2220 *Thrassian Plague begins Pocket Guide to the Empire - 1st Edition: Cyrodiil A History of Daggerfall Pocket Guide to the Empire - Part 1: The Wild Regions IE 2260 *Thrassian Plague reaches Elsweyr Pocket Guide to the Empire, 3rd Edition 1E 2321 *War of Righteousness: Alessian war, during which Lake Canulus, amongst other things, is destroyed The Chronicles of the Holy Brothers of Marukh, Volume IV: The Cleansing of the Fane *Most of the historic texts of this time were destroyed during the War of Righteousness. ? *War of Righteousness significantly reduces the population of Daggerfall. A History of Daggerfall 1E 2702 *Most of Wayrest is forced to move within the high walls of the city, to protect themselves against Pirates, the Akaviri, and the Thrassian Plague Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay 1E 2703 *Akavir attacks Tamriel History of the Fighters Guild History of the Fighters Guild: First Edition Pocket Guide to the Empire - 1st Edition: Cyrodiil 1E 2790 *The Ayleid, Tjurhane Fyrre, is born. The Wild Elves 1E 2837 *The "Second Empire" takes large portions of Argonia, to create the Black Marsh. IE 2920 *Morag Tong assassinate King Reman. Fire and Darkness: The Brotherhoods of Death Second Era No Date Determinable: * the Dark Brotherhood is formed from a then religious order, the Morag Tong, during this time. The Morag Tong were worshippers of the Daedra spirit Mephala at this time. The Brothers of Darkness 2E 12 *One of the very few works on the Ayleids is published by the University of Gwilym Press, by Tjurhane Fyrre, with a book entitled "Nature of Ayleidic Poesy". 2E 24 *Daggerfall Scribe, Arkan, writes a book about his experiences and encounters with Baan Dar. The First Scroll of Baan Dar 2E 120 *'Viana the Pure', Virgin Baroness of Lainlyn, begins her 28 year reign. Ghraewaj 2E 148 *'Viana the Pure', Virgon Baroness of Lainlyn, ends her rule. Ghraewaj 2E 227 *The Ayleid, Tjurhane Fyrre, one of "the finest sages" dies. The Wild Elves. 2E 230 *Mages Guild is formed by Vanus Galerion (Formerly known as "Trechtus") Imperial Charter of the Guild of Mages Galerion the Mystic (Confirms all but date) 2E 283 *Potentate Versidue-Shaie, ruler of Tamriel, is faced with a disintegrating empire, with "the vassal kingdoms throughout Tamriel reaching a new height of rebellion and openly challenging his rule ". History of the Fighters Guild Fighters Guild History, 1st Edition *The kingdoms refuse to pay taxes, and lead sorties against Imperial garrisons in many countries. History of the Fighters Guild Fighters Guild History, 1st Edition *the Imperial fortress, Dawnstar is destroyed. History of the Fighters Guild Fighters Guild History, 1st Edition *Council of Bardmont is held, whereby the Imperial Council is gathered, and martial law is declared. ''2E 283 - 2E 320: History of the Fighters Guild Fighters Guild History, 1st Edition *''Potentate Versidue-Shaie begins a bloody process of wiping away all opposing resistance to the Empire, expending the majority of his legions, and nearly all of the Imperial gold, in the process. '' History of the Fighters Guild Fighters Guild History, 1st Edition 2E 288 *Dagoth Ur Awakens. Dagoth Ur's Plans 2E 309: *Elsweyr, the Khajiit kingdom, is created after Keirgo of Anequina and Eshita of Pellitine combined their long-fueding kingdoms, and created a class struggle that briefly threatened to draw in outside intervention. Pocket Guide to the Empire - Part 1: The Elsewyr Confederacy 2E 320: *Dinieras-Ves "The Iron", a relation of Versidue-Shaie, presented both himself and a host of warriors before the Potentate, suggesting an order of mercantile warriors-for-hire, who could be hired by nobility in lieu of a standing army, and that the "employment would be temporary, and a percentage of the fee would go to the Potentate's government, thus putting salve on two of Versidae-Shaie's (sic) greatest pains. History of the Fighters Guild Fighters Guild History, 1st Edition 2E 321: *The Guilds Act is passed: "In the 321st year of the Second Era, the Potentate gave his approval to the Guilds Act, officially sanctioning the Mages, together with the Guilds of Tinkers, Cobblers, Prostitutes, Scribes, Architects, Brewers, Vintners, Weavers, Ratcatchers, Furriers, Cooks, Astrologers, Healers, Tailors, Minstrals (sic), Barristers, and the Syffim" History of the Fighters Guild Fighters Guild History, 1st Edition *The Guild of Fighters was established under the section 4 of the "Guilds Act,", the charter first confirmed under Potentate Versidue-Shaie in this year. Fighters Guild Charter 2E 324 *Morag Tong assasinate "Potentate Versidae-Shae" (sic), apparently the "heir to Reman. The Morag Tong had become so "drunk with murder that they literally wrote the words "Morag Tong" on the walls. Fire and Darkness: The Brotherhoods of Death Brothers of Darkness The proper term would be Potentate Versidue-Shaie, founder of the Fighters Guild. History of the Fighters Guild History of the Fighters Guild: First Edition Brothers of Darkness *Morag Tong is outlawed throughout Tamriel Inference: Fire and Darkness: The Brotherhoods of Death ("some 34 years before 358th year of the Second Era"). 2E 358 *A note about the Morag Tong is found in an abandoned house in the Nordic village of Jallenheim in this year. It was said that the house had belonged to "a quiet cobbler, who was whispered by some to have been a Morag Tong member" Fire and Darkness: The Brotherhoods of Death This note was found where it had fallen beneath the floorboards of an abandoned house in the Nordic village of Jallenheim in the 358th year of the second era. It was said that a quiet cobbler lived in the house, whispered by some to be a member. Fire and Darkness: The Brotherhoods of Death 2E 412 *Writings by the "Blood Queen Arlimahera of Hegathe" state that the Morag Tong is operational once more. Brothers of Darkness 2E 430 *Potentate Savirien-Chorak is assassinated by the Morag Tong, leaving no heirs Brotherhood of Darkness *The Reman Empire ends. Brotherhood of Darkness 2E 456 *Arhtabazus publishes a book in Firsthold entitled The Faerie Chain, with the following footnote: '' "It may be that elves as a whole are part of this chain, above whilloki and below nephrine. They certainly have similar features and propensities for magicka as the other Faerie." The Faerie '' 2E 670 *'Ancient Tales of the Dwemer' is presumed to have been published, " in the Interregnum (sic) between the fall of the First Cyrodilic Empire and the rise of Tiber Septim, and was "originally presented as a serious, scholarly work based on research in the archives of the University of Gwylim. Collected Essays on Dwemer History and Culture. Chapter 1: Marobar Sul and the Trivialization of the Dwemer in Popular Culture. 2E 803 *Rangidil Ketil, later Commander of the Temple Ordinators, is born. The Death Blow of Abernanit 2E 812 *Rimmen seceded from "The Mane of Elseweyr" (The Elseweyr Nation) in this year, during the Interregnum Pocket Guide to the Empire - Part 1: The Elsewyr Confederacy 2E 830 *The heirs to the Camoran Throne begin to fight over the Valenwood throne. 2E 852 *The Battle of Sancre Tor takes place, with Nord and Breton forces crossing the borders into Cyrodil. They set up their headquarters at Sancre Tor, and taunt Cuhlecain's general, Talos, into attacking them. In summary, he is successful, and thus beings the Third Era. Battle of Sancre Tor 2E 862 *The last "High King" of Sentinel, King Thassad II, dies. 2E 864 *The story of The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard takes place The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard 2E 882 *Battle of Abernanit ? - to be refound 2E 894 *Breton assassins decide to counterattack Talos, and set fire to the Imperial Palace, with Cuhlecain inside it, they also "slit the throat of General Talos", however "from the smoldering ruin he came, one hand to his neck and with Cuhlecain's Crown in the other". Pocket Guide to the Empire - 1st Edition: Cyrodiil 2E 895 *General Talos has already changed his name to Tiber Septim, and begun his conquest of Tamriel Ice and Chitin *One of General Talos' commanders, Beatia of Ylliolos, and her Lieutenant, Ascutus, are ambushed on their way to Porhnak, where a legion was stationed. They are ambushed by Nords ("the warchiefs of Danstra"). Ice and Chitlin 2E 897 *Tiber Septim declares and end to the second era, and thus, the Third Era begins. A Brief History of the Empire, Part I Third Era 3E 12 *The "Encyclopedia Tamrielica" is first published The Dragon Break Reexamined 3E 20 *Destri Melarg, author of Notes For Redguard History, is born Notes For Redguard History 3E 38 *Tiber Septim's rule ends. A Brief History of the Empire, Part I * Pelagius Septim becomes Emporer of Tamriel. A Brief History of the Empire, Part I 3E 41 *Pelagius Septim dies. A Brief History of the Empire: Part I *Empress Kintyra Septim is crowned. A Brief History of the Empire: Part I 3E 48 *Kintyra Septim dies A Brief History of the Empire: Part I *Uriel Septim I is crowned Emporer. A Brief History of the Empire: Part I 3E 63 *Pelagius II arrives at the High Rock city state of Camlorn, with the intention of wooing Princess Quintilla, who is also an accomplished sorceress. Instead, he learns about a werewolf that is plaguing the city, where it stays until the birth of their first child. The Wolf Queen 3E 64 * Uriel Septim I dies, Uriel Septim II becomes Emporer A Brief History of the Empire, Part I 3E 80 The Wolf Queen mentions the following rulers: *Daggerfall: Ruled by Mortyn, son of Gothlyr *Silvenar: Position held by Varbarenth, son of Varbaril *Lilmoth: Lady Ioa rules this. Normally, the position is ruled by a Warlord. The Wolf Queen 3E 81: *Potema Septim (then 14), daughter of Pelagius II, and granddaughter of current emporer Uriel Septim II, marries the 62 year old Nordic King of Solitude, Mantiarco, in an arranged marriage. The Wold Queen: Book II 3E 82 * Pelagius II becomes Emporer, following the death of Uriel Septim II A Brief History of the Empire, Part I 3E 97 Potema Septim gives birth to Uriel Septim III Biography of the Wolf Queen The Wolf Queen: Book II 3E 99: *Pelagius II dies, and Antiochus Septim is crowned Emporer A Brief History of the Empire, Part I *Quintilla dies, with her only regret "being that she will not live to see Uriel Septim IV be crowned as King of Solitude The Wolf Queen: Book III *Potema Septim tries to blackmail Pelagius II into not accepting the position of Emporer. Learning from the mistakes of the past, he instead produces evidence of his own, showing a forgery of hers to clear the way for her son to be King of Solitude, and she withdraws her attempts. The Wolf Queen: Book III 3E 100 *The Nordic King, Mantiarco of Solitude, dies, as predicted by the sorceress and Queen of Solitude, Quintilla The Wolf Queen: Book III 3E 104 *Antiochus Septim has a daughter to his second wife, Gysilla, who he names Kintyra. The Wolf Queen: Book IV 3E 105 *University of Gwylim translates "Opusculus Lamae Bal ta Mezzamortie" (A brief account of Lamae Bal and the Restless Death) 3E 109 *Antiochus continues to mismanage the Empire. The Wolf Queen: Book IV *Magnus Septim is now married to Cyrodiil Queen Hellena, and both are suitably managing the affairs of the Black Marsh, from Lilmoth The Wolf Queen: Book IV *Cephorus Septim and his wife Bianki were ruling the Hammerfell Kingdom of Gilane with a healthy brood of children. The Wolf Queen: Book IV *Potema Septim makes negotiations with the Psijic Order to deal with the upcoming Pyandonean attack of Tamriel, negotiating a deal for their help for eight million gold The Wolf Queen: Book IV 3E 110 * The War of the Isle takes place A Brief History of the Empire, Part I The Knights of the Nine 3E 111 *the Knights of the Nine is founded by Sir Amiel Lannus, after his triumphant return from batlle in the War of the Isle. The Knights of the Nine 3E 112 *The Emporer, Antiochus Septim, dies. Biography of the Wolf Queen *Empress Kintyra II is crowned A Brief History of the Empire: Part I 3E 114 *''Biography of the Wolf Queen'' states that Kintyra II is executed during this year. Biography of the Wolf Queen 3E 119 *Antiochus Septim makes a rare visit to Solitude, during which time he lapses into a coma. The Wolf Queen: Book V *The Elder Council prepares for the ascension of Antiochus' 15 year old daughter, Kintyra, to take the throne. The Wolf Queen: Book V 3E 120 *Queen Potema gathers her forces for the rebellion against the Empire, for what will later be called the War of the Red Diamond. The Wolf Queen: Book V 3E 121 * the War of the Red Diamond begins. A Brief History of the Empire, Part I The Knights of the Nine 3E 123 *''"Broken Diamonds" (appeared in Daggerfall) suggests that Kintyra II was murdered on 23rd of Frost Fall. '' 3E 125 *Pelagius Septim III is born, son of Magnus Septim and his wife, Hellena. *Cephorus Septim reconquers the western half of the High Rock region The Wolf Queen: Book VII 3E 127 * Battle of Ichidag - Uriel Septim III and his forces fights against Cephorus Septim in Hammerfell Biography of the Wolf Queen The Wolf Queen: Book VII The Wolf Queen: Book VIII * : During this battle, Uriel Septim III is captured by Cephorus. A Brief History of the Empire, Part II The Wolf Queen: Book VII The Wolf Queen: Book VIII * Battle of Falconstar - Queen Potema fights against Magnus Septim Biography of the Wolf Queen * Cephorus Septim is proclaimed Emporer. * In return for their pledges of allegiance to the Empire, the nobility of Skyrim, Rock, Hammerfell, the Summerset Isle, Valenwood, Black Marsh, and Morrowind demanded and recieved a new level of autonomy and independence from the Empire. The Wolf Queen: Book VIII 3E 131 *The Knights of the Nine order is officially disbanded, likely a result of the actions of Berich Vlindrel, who was also a former Knight, and first of many to leave the Order. Knights of the Nine 3E 137 * Potema dies "after a month long siege on her castle, at the age of 90" Biography of the Wolf Queen * Potema, just before she dies, gives Pelagius III a soul gem, "infused with the spirit of a werewolf". The Wolf Queen: Book VIII * Pelagius III is appointed titular head of Solitude following the death of Queen Potema. * the War of the Red Diamond ends. A Brief History of the Empire, Part I The Knights of the Nine 3E 139 *Sir Casimir is murdered by a beggar. Knights of the Nine The Gauntlets of the Knights of the Nine lie at the Chorrol Chapel there, where he was killed. 3E 140 *Magnus Septim becomes Emporer. after Cephorus Septim falls off his horse. The Wolf Queen: Book VIII 3E 145 *Magnus Septim dies. The Wolf Queen: Book VIII The Madness of Pelagius *Pelagius III leaves Solitude to become Emporer. Biography of the Wolf Queen A Brief History of the Empire, Part II The Wolf Queen: Book VIII The Madness of Pelagius *Jolethe, Pelagius' sister, takes over the throne of Solitude The Madness of Pelagius *Katariah Ra'athim rides with Pelagius to be crowned Empress. ''3E 147'' *"A Dance in Fire" infers that Magnus Septim was empire this year (250 years before 3E 397). This can probably be attributed to the large time difference between the two. 3E 150 *The Seige of Abernanit takes place. The Death Blow of Abernanit *The last reported sighting of any of the Knights of the Nine is that of Sir Amiel. He was reported by a passing traveller to have been living alone in the Priory of the Nine. The Knights of the Nine 3E 153 *Pelagius, also known as Pelagius the Mad, died in his asylum, age 34. ? The Madness of Pelagius *Katariah becomes Empress The Madness of Pelagius *Sir Amriel dies, leaving a note as to how to find the pieces of the Knights of the Nine Artefacts. Sir Amiel's Journal 3E 172 *The events of the "Battlespire" take place during this time. Tal Marog Ker's Researches 3E 200 *Katariah dies, Cassynder becomes Emporer A Brief History of the Emporer. Part II 3E 202 *Cassynder dies, Uriel IV becomes Emporer dies. A Brief History of the Emporer. Part II 3E 246 *During the reign of Uriel IV, the Imperial Council, in an attempt to clean up the issues surrounding property rights in Skyrim, decreed that "any man without a Liege who occupied a castle for more than three months would be granted the rights and titles of that estate. The reason for this was to discourage absent and foreign landlords. The Rear Guard 3E 247 * Cephorus II is declared Emporer of Tamriel by the Elder Council, denying the dying wish of Uriel IV, who wished that his son, Andorak Septim, be crowned. A Brief History of the Empire: Part III 3E 249 * Camoran Usurper rampages through Valenwood. A Brief History of the Empire: Part III "The Refugees" mentioned the Camoran Usurper 3E 253 *The people of Dwynnen are reported to have been ruled by "a lich and its armies of zombies, ghosts, vampires, and skeletons". (NOTE: Source States that this date "has been agreed upon by archivists"). The Fall of the Usurper 3E 266 *High Rock first recieves word about the impending threat of the Camoran Usurper. 3E 267 *Battle of Firewaves occurs in and around Dwynnen, despite it not having a sea port. The Fall of the Usurper *High Rock actually begins building defenses against the Camoran Usurper. The reason for the delay was the " The primary powers of the Bay were ruled by particularly inept monarchs - Wayrest and Sentinel both had kings in their minority (ED: Children), and Daggerfall was torn by contention between Helena and her cousin Jilathe. The Lord of Reich Gradkeep (now Anticlere) was deathly ill through 266 and finally died at the end of the year. There were, in short, no leaders to unite the province against the Usurper". The Fall of the Usurper *Eight separate, minor landowners make deals with the Camoran Usurper to allow them to keep their land. The Fall of the Usurper 3E 268 * Uriel Septim V takes the throne 3E 271 *Rosacrea is conquered by Uriel Septim V A Brief History of the Empire: Part III]] Rosacrea is likely a small "island-kingdom" that "lies between Tamriel and Akavir Report: Disaster at Ionith 3E 276 *Cathnoquey is conquered by Uriel Septim V A Brief History of the Empire: Part III]] Cathnoquey is likely a small "island-kingdom" that "lies between Tamriel and Akavir Report: Disaster at Ionith 3E 279 *Yneslea is conquered by Uriel Septim V A Brief History of the Empire: Part III]] Yneslea is likely a small "island-kingdom" that "lies between Tamriel and Akavir Report: Disaster at Ionith 3E 282 *Uriel Septim V conquers the "Black Harbour" of Esroniet. Report: Disaster at Ionith 3E 284 *Esroniet is conquered by Uriel Septim V A Brief History of the Empire: Part III]] Report: Disaster at Ionith Esroniet is likely a small "island-kingdom" that "lies between Tamriel and Akavir Report: Disaster at Ionith *Prince Bashomon, the ruler of Esroniet, surrenders to Uriel Septim, allowing him to concentrate fully upon the planned Akavir attack. 3E 285 *Uriel Septim VI is born, son of Uriel Septim V and Imperial Consort Thonica A Brief History of the Empire: Part III]] 3E 288 *Uriel Septim V departs for Akavir, intending to conquer it. A Brief History of the Empire: Part III]] *Morihatha Septim and Eloisa Septim (twins) are born. A Brief History of the Empire: Part IV 3E 290 *Uriel Septim V is killed in Battle. A Brief History of the Empire: Part III]] *At 5 years of age, Uriel Septim VI is crowned as Emporer of Tamriel A Brief History of the Empire: Part IV 3E 299 - 3E 307 *Imperial Consort Thonica rules the Empire as Regent. A Brief History of the Empire: Part IV *Uriel Septim VI is officially given the title of Emporer, having reached his "majority" age. A Brief History of the Empire: Part IV 3E 313 *Uriel Septim VI gains dominance over the Elder Council and Thonica, having used his powers to restablish the defunct spy network and his personal guard units to bully members of the council. A Brief History of the Empire: Part IV 3E 314 *Pelagius Septim III is born, son of Eloisa Septim Inference in A Brief History of the Empire: Part IV 3E 319 *''The Madness of Pelagius'' claims that Pelagius Septim III was born on this year. The Madness of Pelagius 3E 320 *Uriel Septim VI falls of a horse during an accident, and is unable to be saved A Brief History of the Empire: Part IV *Morihatha Septim becomes Empress. A Brief History of the Empire: Part IV 3E 339 *Morihatha Septim is assassinated. Argonian Councillor Thoricles Romus is found guilty of this crime (he declared his innocence, however), and he is executed A Brief History of the Empire: Part IV *Pelagius Septim IV becomes Emporer. 3E 344 *The University of Gwillim Press, publishes and distrubes a book called "Frontier, Conquest, and Accommodation: A Social History of Cyrodiil, better known as ''Frontier, Conquest". Frontier, Conquest, and Accommodation: A Social History of Cyrodiil 3E 345 *Irlav Moslin sigifies his knowledge of the Daedric Alphabet Bible of the Deep Ones 3E 368 *Pelagius Septim IV dies A Brief History of the Empire: Part IV *Uriel Septim VI become Emporer A Brief History of the Empire: Part IV 3E 375 *The hero of the The Elder Scrolls:Daggerfall game is born. The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall http://www.imperial-library.info/content/introduction-1 3E 389 *Jagar Tharn imprisons Uriel Septim VII in another dimension, and using Illusion magic, impersonates him. 3E 395 *Beginning of the Five Year War between Elsweyr and Valenwood. Interviews With Tapestrists vol. 18: Cherim's Heart of Anequina 3E 396 *Fighting in the Five Year War moves closer and closer to Fort Sphinxmoth. Mixed Unit Tactics 3E 397 *The events of "A Dance In The Fire", ''A clerks adventures in Valenwood, take place in this time. A Dance In The Fire: Book I 3E 399 *End of the Five Year War. In "most fair accounts, the war lasted 4 years and 9 months" Interviews With Tapestrists vol. 18: Cherim's Heart of Anequina *Orsinium, "a vast tract of land between Menevia and Wayrest" How Orsinium Passed to the Orcs , passes ownership to the Orcish people, following a Judges ruling that a contest shall take place, between Lord Bowyn, a Breton, and Gortwog gro-Nagorm, the Orc. How Orsinium Passed to the Orcs *Uriel Septim VII is rescued from the imprisonment of Jagar Tharn. 3E 400 *Kogoruhn is occupied by House Dagoth (Sixth House) forces led by Dagoth Uthol. Dagoth Ur's Plans 3E 401 *A census of Daggerfall reveals that there are currently 110,000 people living in the capital city. This is compared with the original population of 211 people. A History of Daggerfall 3E 404 *Newgate writes his book about the War of Betony. Newgates' War of Betony 3E 407 *Kazagh, a Khajiti slave, kills a number of slavers, particularly around the city of Tear. He is helped in this by Peliah, the daughter of a master armorer. Last Scabbard of Akrash 3E 410 *Sixth House bases founded near Gnaar Mok Dagoth Ur's Plans 3E 411 *Charwich moves from Bhoriame to Kambria, both in High Rock, in search of Azura's Star, and proceeds to search for it from there Charwich-Koniinge Letters 3E 414 *Vvardenfell Territory, previously a responsibility of the Temple preserve under Imperial protection, becomes an Imperial Province District. A Short History of Morrowind 3E 417 *The Warp in the West occurs, changing the Illiac Bay drastically altered. This is an example of a Dragon Break. *Dagoth Ur recaptures Keening and Sunder Dagoth Ur's Plans *Dagoth Odros and Dagoth Vemyn defeat Almalexia and Sotha Sil in battle. Dagoth Ur's Plans 3E 421 *The events taking place in Greywyn's Journal occur in this year. Greywyn's Journal *Greywyn, Lewin and Syndelius explore Fort Wariel, and discover a locked box that they cannot open easily Grewyn's Journal *Greywyn, Lewin and Syndelius discover an Akaviri sword which they name "Dawnfang" and "Duskfang", on account of its varying colours at different times. Grewyn's Journal *'14 Last Seed: '''The Crew of the ''Emma May mutiny against the captain, except for Blakeley, who is still loyal to him. Log of the Emma May 3E 426 *The'' Brown Book of 3E 426'' is written. Brown Book of 3E 426 *The Telvanni Council reminds Duke Dren and other Great House members, that the council takes no action against its members, according to its ancient laws and customs Brown Book of 3E 426 *The Telvanni Council also objects to the injunctions being placed on the slave trade, which it claims are "guaranteed by the terms of the Treaty of the Armistics, and Telvanni Council will not entertain any discussions of abridgements of those rights" Brown Book of 3E 426 *Sixth House assassins start assassinating prominent Imperial citizens and House Hlaalu sympathisers Dagoth Ur's Plans 3E 427 *The events of The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind take place. 3E 431 *An Addendum is added to the Mages' Guild charter: "any guild member commiting a crime against the guild is to be suspended immediately. The suspension may be lifted at the discretion of the Steward of the Council of Mages. Any guild member receiving multiple suspensions may, at the determination of the council, be summarily and permanently dismissed from the guild." '' Imperial Charter of the Guild of Mages *Mages Guild Charter changed by Arch-Mage Hannibal Traven to include a provision that all candidates for membership of the Mages Guild must first gain acceptance from all the Guild Hall stewards. Imperial Charter of the Guild of Mages *Mages Guild distributes the schools of magic to different Guild Halls, for instance, Alteration is taught at Cheydinhal Imperial Charter of the Guild of Mages 3E 433 *The events in Oblivion take place during this year. The Elder Scrolls IV:Oblivion *Uriel Septim VII is killed by a Mythic Dawn agent. The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion *Martin Septim is crowned as Emporer The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion *Martin Septim dies in Imperial City to save the people of the Empire. The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Fourth Era Battle for the Fringe - FE 1. Timeline Conflicts Due to the nature of history itself, sometimes dates and events come into conflict. This occurs in Real Life frequently, but this also occurs in The Elder Scrolls lore occasionally, too. The following are some examples where this was the case: #''A Dance In The Fire states: It seemed as if the palace had always housed the Atrius Building Commission, the company of clerks and estate agents who authored and notarized nearly every construction of any note in the Empire. It had stood for two hundred and fifty years, since the reign of the Emperor Magnus. This would mean he was Emporer in 3E 147, which conflicts with several other reports which state that it was Pelagius III (also known as Pelagius the Mad) at this time. #Disputes surrounding the death of Kintrya II #Disputes surrounding the date that Uriel Septim III was sworn in as Emporer. #Disputes surrounding the date of the Camoron Usurper. #Slight dispute about the date that the Mages Guild was created (Fighters Guild disputes the date of the "Guild Act" by one year. #Some events are also results of Dragon Breaks. See that page for more details about this. #The Wolf Queen, Book Three, states that Pelagius II died in 3E 98, not 3E 99, as is generally believed. #Two books claim that Pelagius III (Pelagius the Mad) was born on 314 and 319 in the Third Empire, respectively References Category:Years Category:Lore